Tales of Clone Zero and his Battalion
by Rogue100
Summary: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS
1. chapter 1

This book is about you as a clone i have tried to make my own characters

 ** _DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN STAR WARS ONLY CHARACTERS I MADE_**


	2. The fight

You awake in your pod with and leave to get some thing to eat and run into Catcher, Kyx, Midnight Lucky you all walk in to the cafeteria and get some rations then you heard on the comms "everyone to your battlestations we're under attack hold the doors" yelled Master Nayv Saryn "move it soldiers" said Captain Links as you and catcher run to protect the doors kyx, midnight and lucky ran to a sniper position. you and catcher provided covering fire for Captain Links as you was taking out as many droids as you could, catcher got shot as you began to drag catcher inside you get shot your vision goes blurry as you see a red lightsaber clashing with a green lightsaber and then you begin getting dragged as you watch the doors close you hear your name being called "(y/n) (y/n)" yelled Captain Links as you properly regain your vision you get up and see all the clones in the room you walk up to Captain Links "Captain we can't stay here if the sith defeats General Nyv we will need to retreat" you said

"We can defeat Ventress" Captain Links said

"no look around Captain half of us are injured and I will not wait here i'm going to help the General with you or without so Captain if this is the end it's been a pleasure" after you said that you picked up a DC-15A and walked out of the room you then saw General Nyv being dragged into a ship with this your heart slows and everything else slows down you shoot the droids killing them all and ran to General Nyv and picked her up beginning to carry her to the emergency ship you then radio Captain Links "Captain Sir i have the General she is Unconscious i'm taking her to the ship i advice you come to because I have probably pissed ventress off Zero out." you reach the ship to see ventress standing there waiting for you "you have something that belongs to me i want her back PLEASE" ventress said sarcastically

"she isn't going anywhere with you" you put her down gently

"what's your name clone?" ventress said

"zero but my friends call me (y/n)" you said

"let's end this clone" ventress said as lunged at you with her lightsabers you dodge the attack and slide to General Nyv picking up her lightsaber you ignite it in time to block ventress and you then attack getting a lucky hit which caused you to pierce her leg she screamed and said "time to end this" she puts her lightsabers away and begins to force choke you as you gasp for air she begins to drag General Nyv but just then Captain Links and the rest of the 609th reconnaissance battalion showed up Catcher Kyx Midnight Lucky saw her force choking you "drop him" they said

"clones choose Zero or Nyv whoever you pick stays with you"

as you gasped for air you said "save..G.General..Ny...Nyv"

"catcher get the General" Said Captain Links

Kyx walks up to ventress and yells "LET HIM GO!!"

"fine" said ventress

you fall to the ground taking deep breaths and coughing

"don't look for him" ventress said

"don't search for me brothers i will return you better stay alive" as you salute to your brothers you fall and awake in a cell

"he's awake get the misstress"

"roger roger"

you see a vent and take it off and climb up as you search for a way out of this place you hear the alarms go off you drop into the armory and see your armor and put it on you come across the hanger and see a ship you then see a jedi Starfighter and 2 clone transport ships you drop down and can hear Captain Links saying "fall back" you run to the clone dropships and pick up a DC-15A and provided covering fire while the clones ran back to the ships you was shooting as many as you could as they was coming from every direction you would shoot 4 droids on the left then you got shot but continued to fight as the clones was all on the ships as well as General Nyv was in her Starfighter the clones was surprised to see you Kyx walks up to you and hugs you and says "i shouldn't of let her take you" you look into space for a few seconds before being disturbed by a explosion you look and see that Midnight Catcher and Lucky ship has been hit but is still flying as you land on the cruiser thier dropship opens all the clones crawl out you see catcher he is helping midnight you run over with kyx. kyx picks up lucky you ask if they can walk. catcher replies with "(y/n) i can run nevermind walk" midnight then says "me too" he starts to get up and falls back down "I've got you brother" you said

 ** _Later that night_**

"he's in there prep for evacuation of the savior" said Captain Links.

 ** _BOOM_**


End file.
